


"Are you the new person drawn to me?"

by TerribleCreations



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slight Cursing, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleCreations/pseuds/TerribleCreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Walt Whitman's Poem, "Are you the new person drawn to me?" this work is a collection of one-shots with various Marvel characters. There may or may not be smut, not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Are you the new person drawn towards me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the poem which each of the following chapters will be based off of, along with the order and which lines will be used for each character.

“Are you the new person drawn toward me?”  
Walt Whitman

Are you the new person drawn toward me?  
To begin with, take warning, I am surely far different from what you suppose;  
Do you suppose you will find in me your ideal? (Steve)  
Do you think it so easy to have me become your lover? (Tony)  
Do you think the friendship of me would be unalloy’d satisfaction? (Wanda and Natasha)  
Do you think I am trusty and faithful? (Thor)  
Do you see no further than this façade, this smooth and tolerant manner of me? (Bruce)  
Do you suppose yourself advancing on real ground toward a real heroic man? (Bucky)  
Have you no thought, O dreamer, that it may be all maya, illusion? (Loki)


	2. Do you suppose you will find me in your ideal? (Steve)

Are you the new person drawn toward me?  
To begin with, take warning, I am surely far different from what you suppose;  
 _Do you suppose you will find in me your ideal?_   
————————   
Steve chopped logs with Tony outside of Clint’s farm house. The two decided it was a great way to relieve stress, as they had found out during the whole Ultron incident, so of course after your latest mission Clint was not against allowing the Avengers by the house, not that Laura minded either. 

Clint’s wife stood beside you as you watched the two men hash it out on some logs. If it were not for what occurred on the mission that led you all here, you would have found the fact that Steve’s pile was five times larger than Tony’s amusing, but laughing was the last thing you wanted to do.

“You know you can talk to me about it,” she said. You turned away from your brother and your boyfriend, if you could still call him that. Laura’s face was sympathetic. “Trust me, marriage teaches you how to deal with each other’s faults. Maybe I can help in this situation.”

You gave her a small smile. “It’s not so much his problems as it is mine.” She raised an eyebrow, and you decided to elaborate. “On the mission, I was in a bit of a sticky situation. Since I’m still in training, I am not permitted to use my powers, and Steve was on his way. He claims I was being reckless, but in reality I was in deep shit and thought I had nothing else to do. So, there are now two men who are not going home to their families because I was being impatient. Steve signed their papers on the quinjet and we haven’t spoken since.”

Before Laura could say anything, Clint rested a hand on her shoulder. You hadn’t even heard him. “Honey, Nathaniel needs to be fed.”

Laura sent you a quick smile before going into the house, but Clint remained. “Look, kid, I don’t blame you for what you did. I probably would’ve done the same thing in your situation.”

You scoffed. “No you wouldn’t. Because you’re not stupid enough to allow your comms to get fried.”

Clint shrugged. “There’s a first time for everything.”

You could feel a pair of eyes on you and turned your head to see Steve staring at you, his face impassive though his cobalt orbs displayed the various emotions running rampant through his mind. Tony, upon realizing Cap’s attention was no longer on the logs, looked at you before saying something to Steve and walking up the steps.

“Go get ‘em tiger,” Clint said with a pat on your shoulder. Laura called his name and he went straight back into the house.

“I’ll leave you two to talk things out,” Tony said, giving you a kiss on the cheek and following Clint.

Steve had gone back to chopping logs, though you could see how tense he was. You walked down from the porch and stood to the side, watching him for a few moments and then calling out, “So are we going to keep avoiding each other like this?”

The captain paused with the axe over his head. “No idea what you mean,” he said, bringing the sharp blade back down and splitting the wood in two.

You rolled your eyes. “You know exactly what I mean. I know you’re upset, but—”

“You’re still training, yet you used your power anyways. Two men are dead!”

You flinched at his words. “Steve—”

“It was reckless and irresponsible. I was on my way and—”

“Well I didn’t know that!” You shouted, silencing him. “In case you’ve forgotten, my comms were fried saving your ass from getting shish-kababed. Steve, I know I made a mistake, but if you’re just going to shut me out every time I do, then I don’t know why I tried saving this.” You turned, hoping to leave with a bit of your dignity, but a large hand on your shoulder stopped you.

Steve turned you to face him. “It’s just that— I don’t want you to have something like that weighing on your mind.”

You sighed “Your forget that I already have killed people because of my powers, Steve. That’s why I wanted to become an Avenger, so that I can make up for the destruction I have caused. Do you remember what I asked you when we decided to try this?”

Steve’s lips lifted up the slightest bit. “Yeah, it was in a very Thor-like way too: _‘Do you suppose you will find me in your ideal?’_ ”

“I was trying to be poetic,” you defended. “And do you remember what you said?”

He pulled you closer to him, “‘No, but I know you will change my ideal.’”


	3. Do you think it so easy for me to become your lover? (Tony)

Are you the new person drawn toward me?  
To begin with, take warning, I am surely far different from what you suppose…  
 _Do you think it so easy for me to become your lover?_  
——————   
It was during one of Tony’s many parties that he first spotted you. You were sitting with Natasha and Clint at the bar, laughing at a joke the latter had made about Thor’s love for his hammer. The god himself was currently showing it off and having others try to pick it up on a table on the other side of the room. 

Tony was immediately enraptured by your eyes as the low lights in the room caused them to sparkle like the stars which hung in the sky outside. Your dress’ deep V-neck was enough to make him hot beneath his collar, and Tony decided right there and then that you would be his latest conquest. Grabbing two flutes of champagne, he began to make his way toward you.

“Told you it was only a matter of time,” Natasha said, motioning with her tequila-filled glass to the billionaire who was making his way toward you guys.

Clint nudged your shoulder. “Will you be okay with him?”

You took a sip from his beer and shot him a wink, “Trust me, I can handle this playboy.”

Clint’s joking expression turned serious, “Are you sure?”

You placed a hand on his elbow and nodded, “Trust me, Clint. I’ll be fine.”

Smile back in place, Clint took Natasha by the elbow and led her to the dance floor, with her glaring at him the entire time. You chuckled to yourself. When you turned back around in your seat, there sat Iron Man himself.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you,” he said, his usual cocky smirk on his face. You would have rolled your eyes if it wasn’t for the fact that you found it pretty attractive on him.

“Let me assure you, it is no pleasure. Barton and Romanov could tell you that,” you couldn’t help but glance at your friends, who were laughing as Nat took to leading Clint.

Tony followed your gaze before turning his attention back to you. “Well I guess that’s just something for me to find out.” He held out a flute of champagne. “Figured you could use a drink, seeing as you have endured Barton’s jokes for the past hour.”

If it were anyone else, you would have told them to bug off, but based off of what you had heard from your friends, Tony was not that sort of guy. Besides, you’ve learned the hard way how to spot those sorts of men.

Taking a sip from the flute, you smiled at him. “So you have been watching me for the past hour?” you asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It was hard not to. You’re very much unlike any of the girls in the room.”

A thoughtful look crossed your face as you rested your chin on your hand. “I used to wonder what it would be like to be the object of Tony Stark’s affections for one night, but now I realize you just give the same one-liners.” Tony’s smirk dropped while yours grew. “Unless you’d like to unprove that fact?”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. Any of his usual one-liners would not work on you, he was sure of that. He could also tell you were not the type that would be an easy one-night stand, if you were one at all. 

“You’re making it very difficult to impress you, you know?” He said.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the way he looked at you, as though you were a puzzle he could not figure out. “Now that is a compliment. It feels nice being one of the few women immune to your charms.”

Tony’s expression became determined. Sporting a charming smirk he stood and fixed his suit before extending his hand to you. “Then maybe I should pull out the few tricks I have under my sleeves. Care to dance?”

You pretended to ponder his question. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” you finally answered after a moment. 

Tony led you onto the dancefloor, and with a few words directed to F.R.I.D.A.Y, the music turned to a slower, and more romantic, tone. You peered up at Tony, “Are you trying to woo me with Chopin?”

Tony cocked his head to the side. “Depends, is it working?”

As he twirled you, you caught sight of Nat, who gave you a thumbs up before you were once again in the arms of the man your younger self had been enraptured by. “Maybe, but it will take a lot more than genius composers to have me.” Your tone became serious. “ _Do you think it so easy for me to become your lover?_ ”

His answer was immediate, and he felt it in his heart. “Never will it cross my mind. And trust me,” he held you closer and dropped his head so his lips were against your ear, “I will try my damn hardest to be with you, as a lover and a friend.”

“Sounds like a lot of work,” you said, feeling your heart race as he pulled back a bit only to draw his face closer to yours.

“You are worth it,” he said, before pressing his lips against yours.


End file.
